Marcie and Patty
by Baka Gaijin30
Summary: Repost. A bit of Marcie and Patty fluff. Femslash warning though.
1. Chapter 1

-Marcie and Patty-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Peanuts characters, nor am I making any profit from this.

Author's note: this story will be femslash, so if that offends anyone please don't read any further.

------

Walking out into the large open field she smiled happily as the birds flew overhead and the warm sun shone down upon the landscape. The entire school week had been long and tedious, and her baseball game Thursday had been called on account of rain. But today, Sunday, she was free of school, free of teachers and D- grades, free of everything. She closed her eyes, her nostrils widening as she breathed in the great outdoors. Opening them once again, she lay back on the softly trimmed grass of the baseball field she was in and lazily began watching the clouds drift by. Soon, her eyes closed halfway, then all the way as she began snoring.

"Sir? Wake up sir."

Peppermint Patty's eyes opened with a shock as she realized she'd fallen asleep. Looking quickly around, she saw Marcie staring down at her, an amused smile gracing her face. Her best friend sat down next to her, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with the tip of her finger as she did so.

"What are you doing, sir?" she asked, studying Patty's freckled face, "Why are you sleeping out here in a baseball field?"

"Stop calling me sir," Patty said, more out of habit by this point than any actual annoyance, "I was just watching the clouds roll by and kind of drifted off I guess," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh," Marcie muttered. She then lay down next to Patty, the two friends now both lying side by side as they observed the large white cumulous floating overhead.

"That one looks a bit like a bird." Marcy said, breaking the silence.

"Which one?"

"That one there," she answered, pointing up with her index finger.

Peppermint Patty looked in the direction Marcie was pointing and squinted, "Oh yeah... I think I can see it."

"Sorry about the game sir," Marcie said, "I heard about Thursday."

Patty smirked, "Meh, things like that happen sometimes. Although if it wasn't for the stupid rain we would've clobbered them and everybody knows it."

"If you say so sir," she answered. Once again, both let the silence envelop them as the clouds drifted high above and a warm breeze blew over them. "Sir," Marcie finally said, "Have you seen Charlie Brown around lately?"

Patty's mood changed a bit as she let out a small sigh. "Good ol' Chuck," she whispered wistfully, "Remember the fun times we all used to have Marcie?"

"We're only in Junior High sir. Aren't you a bit young to be feeling sentimental?"

Patty shook her head, "Don't be silly Marcie, you're never too young to look back at the good old days. Remember that time we were all in that river race at summer camp? Or all the times we clobbered Chuck and his team during baseball season?"

"Or how about how, for the longest time, you didn't realize that "the funny looking kid with the big nose" was Charley Brown's dog Snoopy?" Marcy asked, sending both girls into a laughing fit.

"Seriously though," Patty finally answered after she stopped laughing, "I haven't seen Chuck in a while, not since he started dating that redheaded girl from his class."

"Oh," Marcie whispered, "I'm sorry."

Patty took a deep breath, "Nah, it's okay. We've all sort of started drifting off though, haven't we? Linus doesn't hang out as much now that he's finally started dating Sally, and of course ever since Lucille and Schroeder became inseparable..." her voice drifted off a bit as she brushed a few stray brown bangs from her hair, "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised about Chuck and the red haired girl though, should I?"

Marcie looked over at her friend, "Sir?"

"Well, let's face facts Marcie. I'm not exactly classically pretty, am I? I'm a tomboy with freckles who plays baseball better than most of the boys on my team, and that redhead wears lipstick and dresses and just looks and acts the part of a girl better than I can," she said sadly as a cloud looking very much like a whale came between the two girls and the sun, "I guess I'm not the kind of girl who gets asked out, or sent flowers from admirers, you know?"

Marcie didn't answer; she was too fixed on the tone of melancholy resignation in her friend's voice. Silently, she got up and walked away, leaving Peppermint Patty alone once more with the grass beneath her and the clouds above.

"We've all sort of started drifting off," Patty repeated, her whispered words drifting off with the breeze. She was about to get up and head for home, when a hand holding a small group of wild flowers plucked from behind the dugout came into view.

"For you, sir."

Patty's eyes quizzically drifted from the hand clutching the flowers up the arm to Marcie's face. "Marcie, wha..." she was cut off as, without warning, her best friend gently kissed her on the lips.

Peppermint Patty's eyes widened in shock and disbelief; the kiss was little more than two lips touching and lasted only for the briefest of seconds, yet for the tomboy time seemed to briefly stand still. As their lips separated, Marcie couldn't help but smile at her friend's reaction as she tenderly placed the flowers in Patty's hand and lay back down next to her.

"You know, sir," she said as the whale cloud now moved out of the way, once more allowing the sun to shine down on both her and Patty, "I've wanted to do that for years now, ever since we were younger."

Patty was at a loss for words. As everything around them once more seemed to drift off into a silent calm, she looked once more at the handful of wildflowers as the breeze blew their delicate scents her way. She lightly touched her lips where her friend had just kissed her, in her mind she could still feel Marcie's soft lips barely brushing against hers. Turning her head, she saw her friend silently looking up at the sky next to her. She knew her childhood friend well enough to see the signs of nervousness behind the seeming calm.

Finally, after several more minutes of tense quiet passed between the two, Patty reached out and took Marcie's hand in hers.

"You're weird, Marcie," she finally said as she interwove her fingers with those of her friend, "But in a good way."

Marcie looked over at her, a wide smile gracing her pretty face, "Thanks, sir."

They both gazed at one another happily, Marcie admiring Patty's freckles, goofy-looking grin and tomboyish looks while Patty couldn't help but wonder why she'd never noticed how cute her friend was behind her glasses. Finally, hand in hand, they looked back up, turning their attention back to the clouds.

-End-

------

Note: After seeing spoofs of Marcie and Peppermint Patty on both Robot Chicken and The Family Guy, I just thought it might be interesting to actually try to write a little fluff piece about the two. Also, the "Lucille" part wasn't a typo; Peppermint Patty often referred to Lucy as Lucille (in fact she was the only character who did so). Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcie and Patty

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Peanuts characters, nor do I make any profit whatsoever off writing about them.

Note: This story deals with lesbianism. If anyone is put off or offended by that sort of thing, please read no further.

------

Epilogue

------

Peppermint Patty frowned as she saw the new sign on the familiar stand outside the Van Pelt house. "Psychiatric help six dollars?" she asked incredulously, "What happened to five cents?"

"Hey, we're in the ninth grade now," Lucy pointed out from behind the booth, "You have to deal with the costs of inflation and overhead."

"Overhead?"

"Sure," Lucy answered as she leaned against the booth, "After all, I have to lug this booth back and forth from the garage in the back out here to the curb. Don't you think I deserve some sort of monetary compensation for that?" she asked with a smile as she held out a jar to Patty. The tomboy rolled her eyes as she fished out a five and four quarters from her pocket and deposited it into the jar. "Mmmm..." Lucy squealed happily, "Money..."

"A- Hem."

"Oh, right. So what seemes to be the problem?"

"I think I'm in love with my best friend."

"And let me guess; the blockhead either doesn't know or doesn't love you back, right? Good grief girl, you're hardly unique in that, you know? I can remember back when Schroeder was playing hard to get..."

"No, no, no," Peppermint Patty interrupted, "That's not it at all. My best friend is in love with me too."

"Really?" Lucy asked a bit confused, "Then I don't understand, what's the problem?"

"It's Marcie."

"What, Marcie's upset you're spending time with someone romantically instead of hanging out with her?"

"No, Marcie's the friend I AM spending time with romantically. "

A moment of silence hung in the air between the two. Then, Lucy got up from behind the booth, walked over to Peppermint Patty, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're in love with Marcie?"

"Yes."

"And Marcie's in love with you?"

"Yes." Patty said, "I guess that makes me a thespian, huh doc?"

"Actually, the correct term is 'lesbian,'" Lucy responded. "Look, when the two of you are together, are you both happy?"

A blush passed over Patty's cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Then I don't see any problem with it."

Patty looked taken aback, "You mean I don't have a problem?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that; the whole sandal look went out with Ben Hur, and you look like you have some split ends in the back, but as far as being a lesbian goes, no."

"Really?"

"Sure. Hey, it's two-thousand seven, you got to change with the times. I did," she said, pointing once again to the six-dollar sign.

"Wow... I'm normal!" Patty said, grinning from ear to ear as she stood up from the booth, "Gee, thanks doc." And with that, Peppermint Patty got up and cheerfully left the Psychiatric Help booth.

"Well," Lucy said with a self-satisfied smile, "There goes a happy customer. I wish getting my blockhead of a brother to give up his stupid blanket had been as easy as that."

End


End file.
